


Best Father

by CloudKitsune



Category: One Piece
Genre: Changing a Diaper, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Helpful Nakama, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Overworked Sanji, Zoro learns how to be more helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudKitsune/pseuds/CloudKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mugiwara Crew gets Zoro to pitch in to help Sanji out with the chores and their new addition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Father

**Best Father**

\-----  
Pairing(s): Zoro x Sanji

Summary: The Mugiwara Crew gets Zoro to pitch in to help Sanji out with the chores and their new addition. Mpreg  
\-----

Sanji cursed.

It was one thing that he kept himself busy during the day, waking up early for a morning smoke before starting on breakfast, which would lead to cleaning up the large mess left by his crew mates--though namely his bottomless pit of a captain. That would then lead to him starting on lunch, which would lead to an even larger mess to clean up after, and then dinner. However, he did not expect to be given even more of a workload after his choice for his future life style with the ever exercise loving swordsman, Roronoa Zoro.

Though the marimo headed man was usually busy working out and practicing with his three swords--which he had originally thought was a compensation for _something_ special, but it was only for the size of his brain after he saw the size of the man down bellow--and his morning, afternoon, and night nap that kept him mostly out of his hair, the stupid swordsman still found ways to get under the blonde's skin.

Namely the fact he refused to change a baby's diaper.

"Its woman's work," Zoro had stated the first time Sanji tried to get the man, sweaty from a hard workout in the hot summer season sun of the Grand Line, to do such a task, "Get Robin or the witch to do it."

That conversation had led to Zoro getting a kick to the head and dropping one of his favorite weights overboard into the sea. _'Good riddance,'_ Sanji sniffed, putting extra elbow power into scrubbing off a stubborn food stain from one of the many dishes he had gotten--newer ones then the last he had brought with him from the Baratie due to the recklessness of Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp--though moreso the former then the latter two.

It was around dinner time, as everyone sat at the table to eat another deliciously healthy meal from their chief, did Chopper speak up in concern.

"You look tired, Sanji..." the little reindeer spoke, blue nose scrunching up as he let his large eyes take in the man's condition more closely, "Have you not been getting enough rest?"

"Hah?" Sanji asked around a cigarette, before removing it to flash a false smile the doctor's way, "Don't worry about it, Chopper. I'm fine."

"But--"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Damn, there he goes again," Sanji hissed under his breath as he stood up from where he had been leaning against the counter, already hurrying out of the galley.

"Poor Sanji-kun," Nami sighed as the door shut behind him, brown eyes trained on the door for a short moment before shooting a glare Zoro's way, "You know, you could help out for once and give Sanji a break."

"Taking care of a baby is woman's work," Zoro gruffed as he bit into his piece of steak roughly, manly. Looking up to give both women of their crew a pointed look, he added as if it justified himself from having any responsibilities, "I told him to ask one of you to help."

"ZORO! That's--" Nami screeched, standing up to slam her hands against the table top before an arm materialized from the back of her seat and pulled her back into it.

"Swordsman-san," Robin's soothing calm voice broke in, resting one elbow on the table where she let her chin rest in her palm, "Its the responsibility of the father to take care of the child, too."

"I can't feed it like a woman, and there is no way I'm changing its diaper," Zoro rattled off stubbornly, biting into his food more rushed then before; the quickest way to escape with a full stomach.

"Hey... Nami," Usopp whispered, leaning towards the said redhead as he lifted a hand as if to hide his words from reaching Zoro's keen ears, "I got an idea..."

"What..?" Nami whispered back, meeting the raven haired man halfway and offering her ear wholeheartedly.

Zoro could only watch with an arched brow as the long-nosed sharpshooter whispered into the witch's ear, getting glances that sized him up from Usopp and a slow, sly grin curling up Nami's lips as she leered at the green haired man evilly.

 _'This won't end well...'_ Zoro grunted unhappily.

"Haha, you're right, Usopp," Nami gave a sudden cackle of a laugh, holding up a hand to cover her wide smile as she looked at Zoro from the corner of her eye, keeping her main focus on the long-nosed man, "Zoro is far too chicken to even try to take care of his own child. He's probably worried he'll look like a _fool_ , and Sanji-kun'll insult him on it."

"Wha--?!"

"Haha, I know, right?" Usopp laughed as well, sneering at Zoro even though he never turned around from facing Nami as he did, "Zoro may be a powerful swordsman, but he's completely pathetic for a dad, let alone a _man_."

Robin giggled daintily behind her hand at the two's act, while Chopper watched with wide, scared eyes, head swishing back and forth from focusing on Nami and Usopp to the seething Zoro. Luffy, on the other hand, continued to eat without a care, seeing that no one else was paying attention to their full plates.

"Grr...! That's it!" Zoro roared as he stood up, slamming a fist against the table top and incidentally onto Luffy's sneaky arm that had almost grabbed his steak. Grasping the offensive arm, Zoro gave it a sharp tug before releasing it, not even looking as it retracted and hit Luffy in the face with a short yelp. Instead, he kept his green eyes locked onto the liar and witch, growling a challenging, "I'll show YOU who's a real man!"

With that declaration, Zoro turned on his heals and stomped out of the galley, leaving Robin, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper staring after him. Luffy, on the other hand, was busy rubbing his face that was red with his own hand slapping it, laying with only his legs still situated on his chair as the rest of his body lay on the ground in a slump.

"... What was that about?" he questioned in his usual wine.

\--

"Alright, alright, I'm here," Sanji sighed as he lifted Ari out of the crib Usopp had graciously built a few months before his birth. Blubbery blue eyes looked up into Sanji's own as he held his child close, checking to see what was troubling the little one now. Moaning at the horrid smell that greeted his nose, the blonde man grumbled, "Damnit, not again..."

Grumbling all the way towards the changing table--another gift Usopp had built sometime _after_ Ari's birth, when the trouble of 'where to change him' came up and no one wanted pee or poop stains on any of their nice furniture--Sanji had just set Ari down on his back, slender fingers toying with the clip to unlatch his cloth diaper, when the door to the boy's sleeping quarters was slammed open violently, causing the blonde to jump in surprise before glancing up towards the noise.

There, face flushed in obvious rage, green eyebrow twitching in irritation, Roronoa Zoro stood, glaring down at the sniffling baby with a determined challenge in his green eyes. Before Sanji could open his mouth to question the broad man, Zoro stomped the rest of the way into the room, shoving Sanji back to stand before their son.

"Zo--"

"...How do you do this..?"

Sanji shut his mouth instantly at this, a puzzled look flashing through his blue eyes. Blinking at the swordsman, then at Ari who's watery gaze was locked up onto the marimo headed man, the blonde gave a deep sigh before he finally responded, "Just... unclasp the safety pin."

Doing so, thick arms twitching as he did such a simple action, Zoro grunted a bit baffled, "Now what?"

"Well, considering he soiled it, you'll have to put that diaper through the wash," Sanji sighed, folding his arms across his chest, "Separately from everyone's own laundry, of course."

Nodding, Zoro carefully removed the soiled cloth, tossing it in the basket set aside full of other diapers that had been ruined this morning. Glaring down at the naked rump of his son, the swordsman asked, yet again, "...Now what...?"

"Argh, you're so hopeless!" Sanji erupted, throwing his arms over his head in defeat as he moved to push Zoro out of the way, "Just let me do it--"

"No," Zoro grunted simply.

"No?" Sanji repeated with a puzzled glare.

"I can do it," Zoro insisted with a nod of his head, before turning his green eyes to lock onto Sanji's blue, "Just... tell me what to do."

"...Fine," Sanji sighed, resting his hands on his hips as he instructed, "See the drawer built onto the changing table?"

"...Ya."

"Well, Usopp built it to store the _clean_ diapers," Sanji explained, watching as Zoro opened the said drawer and pulled out said clean diaper, "Just put that on like it was with the other, and clip it closed."

It took a couple tries, with Ari wiggling with carefree giggles at being free, Zoro's own clumsy hands, and his bad accuracy of clipping the diaper too loosely, but in the end, the swordsman accomplished the task and held his troublesome son up over his head with a victorious laugh. "Hah! I did it!"

"Congratulations," Sanji drawled, though a small smile curled his lips in amusement, "You changed one dirty diaper. You must be proud."

"..." huffing, Zoro turned around to face the blonde cook, giving him a glare as he announced, "Fine, I'll help out more... But don't be whining at night if I get horny, ero cook."

"Feh, whatever," Sanji gruffed back with a challenging glare of his own, "Just as long as I get more sleep."

"Deal."

**-owari-**


End file.
